


No queda nada más.

by nikki_sorairo



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, F/M, Headcanon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikki_sorairo/pseuds/nikki_sorairo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Las palabras y la sonrisa ya no tenían importancia. Después de aquella pregunta sin respuesta, realmente no había más qué decirse."<br/>Headcanon del 1x22, lo que pasó antes, durante y después de la adopción de Beth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No queda nada más.

**Author's Note:**

> No lo dediqué en su momento pero lo escribí pensado en Flor y lo que conversamos del tema.

**Título:**  No queda nada más.  
 **Autora:** [](http://nikki-sorairo.livejournal.com/profile)[**nikki_sorairo**](http://nikki-sorairo.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pareja:** Quinn y Puck  
 **Nota:** Drabble escrito para el reto #2: angst de [](http://glee-esp.livejournal.com/profile)[**glee_esp**](http://glee-esp.livejournal.com/) 

  
Puck ayudó a Quinn a caminar a la sala donde se encontraban los bebés. Sólo a ella se le ocurría levantarse a pocas horas de haber dado a luz y sabía que sin importar qué le dijeran los doctores o su madre, ella iría de una manera u otra. Así que en cuanto Judy salió para concluir con los papeleos del hospital (por ser Quinn menor de edad necesitaba de un adulto), la tomó en brazos y con mucho cuidado, la llevó a donde podrían ver a Beth.

Beth. Al pensar en el nombre sonrió. Desde el momento en que le dedicó aquella canción, el bebé había pasado a ser Beth. Su pequeña y hermosa Beth.

Con delicadeza dejó a Quinn frente al vidrio de la sala. Entre tantos recién nacidos no tuvo problema alguno para distinguirla de inmediato. Ahí estaba Beth.

Su sonrisa se amplió al verla. Al verlas a ambas.

\------------------------------

-¿Me amaste?

-Sí. Especialmente ahora.

Quinn sonrió al oír las palabras. Y al mirar la sonrisa de Puck, supo que las palabras eran ciertas. Pero ya era tarde.

Apenas unos instantes antes fue él quien hizo una pregunta, “¿quieres conservarla?”. Ella enseguida respondió con un “no”. El “¿y tú? que agregó había sido con toda intención y esperaba una respuesta, cualquiera que le permitiera iniciar la conversación que nunca tuvieron en verdad. No lo miró para no obligarlo. Aun así Puck se mantuvo en silencio.

Al menos ahora sabía que sí había sido amada. Que era amada. Sin embargo ya no era suficiente. Las palabras y la sonrisa ya no tenían importancia. Después de aquella pregunta sin respuesta, realmente no había más qué decirse.

Una vez que Beth había nacido y estaba claro que la daría en adopción, era el final.

\------------------------------

Habían permanecido en silencio por varios minutos con la mirada fija en la bebé envuelta en la manta rosa.

Puck no podía dejar de mirarla aunque con frecuencia miraba de reojo a Quinn. El mundo había desaparecido y pensó que quizá aún tenía una oportunidad. Quizás si ella se lo permitía…

La sonrisa que se había mantenido en sus labios se desvaneció al escuchar el “no”. El tono en que lo pronunció era definitivo, ella no deseaba conservar a Beth.

Era algo que ya había decidido desde el principio. Ya lo sabía aunque lo había olvidado. Por un momento sólo podía ver a su pequeña hija y a la madre. La chica que amaba.

Mentiría si respondía que no la quería. La verdad es que la quería, no, se corrigió, las quería a ambas.

No obstante, no podría tenerlas. Había abandonado a una. La misma que renunciaba a la otra, rompiendo así los lazos entre los tres.

Por eso no dijo nada. Prefirió callar.

A la segunda pregunta sí podía responder. Y lo hizo de corazón. “Especialmente ahora.” Con esas dos palabras quiso darle a entender que las amaba.

La miró para ver su reacción. Ella sólo le sonrió.

Era cierto, ya no había nada más.

\------------------------------

Así es, era el final.

Con mano temblorosa y labios levemente apretados firmó el papel donde daba su consentimiento para dar a su hija en adopción. Le pasó el bolígrafo a Puck y lo miró, sólo le tomó un par de segundos firmar.

Se excusó diciendo que se sentía débil para que la dejaran sola en la habitación.

Cuando estuvo segura que nadie entraría en un buen rato se tapó la cabeza con la sábana y comenzó a llorar.

Lloró por todo. Por los miedos cuando supo que estaba embarazada, por el rechazo cuando lo supieron los demás, por la impotencia al ser ignorada y el abandono de las personas que quería. Y sobretodo, por haber abandonado a quien le había hecho compañía.

Después de acostumbrarse a acariciarlo, era tan extraño pasar los dedos por su vientre ahora vacío. Su bebé, Beth.

Desde que Puck le había dado el nombre, no dejaba de usarlo cuando le hablaba. Alguna vez en un sueño los vio como una familia. El algún momento pensó que lo serían. Y ahora nada. No tenía nada.

Ya no tenía relación con Puck. Ya no había algo entre ellos.  
Y lo que más le dolía, ¿realmente hubo algo más que ser el padre de su bebé? Podía recordar buenos momentos a su lado y lindos detalles pero nada más. No fueron una verdadera pareja y aunque sí había sentimientos, no bastaron.

Siguió llorando mientras se decía una y otra vez que no había pasado nada. Que aquello no había sido real. Tenía que convencerse de ello porque no le quedaba de otra. Era demasiado doloroso.

Por esa noche se permitió llorar todo lo que pudo. Al día siguiente regresaría a casa, se dedicaría a mudarse de nuevo. Sonreiría a los demás y después buscaría algo qué hacer para no pensar.

\------------------------------

Puck no dijo nada más. Porque no había nada que agregar.

La miró mientras firmaba los papeles de adopción y firmó cuando fue su turno. Por un instante dudó pero enseguida lo hizo.

Las palabras se le quedaron en los labios. Cuando aun estaban solos frente a Beth quiso soltarlas. Y no lo hizo porque no tenía derecho a hablar.

¿Qué podía decir cuando no era nada más que el padre del bebé? Un padre que al final las había abandonado.

No podía decir que se ocuparía de ellas, que serían una familia y vivirían felices. No cuando no tenía los medios de asegurarlo. No cuando ella no quería nada más de él.

Ni siquiera sabía si Quinn lo amaba. Y no iba a forzarla a una relación que nunca lo fue aunque hubiera un hijo por medio. No era justo para ella o para Beth.

Le ayudó a regresar a su habitación y salió tras asegurase con el médico que se encontraba bien.

No supo cómo llegó a su casa ni mucho menos, cómo se encontró sentado en su cama. Le dolía un puño, así que quizá había golpeado alguna puerta o mueble.

Estaba furioso por no haber dicho algo, por no haber hecho algo. Pero no había vuelta atrás.

Ya todo había terminado.

\------------------------------

Quinn salió del hospital al día siguiente. Puck fue el primero en llegar para acompañarla a casa.

Todos los del club estaban ahí, hablando de todo que apenas si pudieron mirarse.

Miradas era lo único que les quedaba. Las palabras ya no eran necesarias.

Porque ya no quedaba más.  



End file.
